What REALLY happened that night at the B&B
by BleedingMascara
Summary: The title says it all, really. ;)


DISCLAIMER: Not my Characters, I mean no infringement.

What REALLY happened that night at the B&B…

It was that kiss that changed everything. He hadn't wanted to kiss her… at all! She's been a constant sourse of annoyance and frustration. Initially he just wanted to give her a quick peck on the lips, but the second his lips touched hers, it was like a switch in his head was flicked and he simply couldn't pull away. Why? He had no idea. And then he felt her hands creep up to his face and that's when innocence flew out the window and their kiss deepened and, good lord, she tasted amazing.

Yes, they had gotten through making dinner without arguing, but that was what… 2 hours out of the constant bickering of the last 24 hours? Not the best track record.

When he had finally managed to break away, the sheer shock and confusion was visible on both of their faces, before they managed to pull their act back together. This should have NOT felt that good and he should have not been wanting to do it again right then and there. He was about to take a sip of his drink, which he really needed, but he quickly decided against it as to not lose the taste of her lips on his.

And now, he lay in this bed with her. This tiny bed and he could smell her and feel the heat coming off of her. The seconds right before they drifted off to sleep had been some the most unbearable ones in his life. They looked at each other with a shared confusion, knowing that this was all incredibly irrational:

She was getting engaged and she annoyed him to no end – He was grumpy, cynic and unsophisticated.

And yet, there was an absurdly electrifying attraction there that both were currently painfully aware of. He wanted to roll over and kiss her. She was so close, but he was not going to let her suck him in. It must have been the wine and after-effects of that kiss and seeing her naked through the curtain earlier, and also, the small little fact known as being sexually frustrated. There is not really a constant stream of desirable women come into Dingle's little restaurant-bar-inn…

… God he wanted her and he had no clue why!

When he awoke about an hour later, he sleepily turned around and just stared at her sleeping. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. Her face was relaxed and her hair was draped loosely around her face and she was breathing evenly. He was still half asleep, but couldn't ignore the fact that he blanket was down around her waist and her gown had slipped up. A patch of silky white skin was exposed and it was glowing in the blue light of the moon, and he could've sworn, in his still sleepy state of mind, that he heard it yelling for him to touch it. He yearned to, even though he knew this was risky business. If he touched her and she awoke, all hell would break loose.

Alas, he could not resist… It was too tantalizing. Maybe this was all a dream anyway. It felt like it. None of what he was feeling made any sense afterall.

He watched as his hand slowly moved towards her on its own volition. Only when his fingers made contact with her body, did his half asleep brain kick in notch. Her skin was so soft. He traced her belly button carefully as to not wake her. He should have just pulled away then and there, but he couldn't. It was like the kiss all over again, and without further thinking about it, he flattened his hand against her belly. It was warm and soft. He felt a knot form in his stomach and he inhaled deeply.

When she suddenly stirred slightly, his eyes shot up to her face and they were greeted by her own. A moment of sheer panic enveloped him, but it was quickly replaced with a mixture of denial and irrational confidence, when he realized she was not ripping his balls off for touching her in her sleep. So he didn't pull his hand away. Instead he decided to continue touching her.

He watched her face as he started moving his hand ever so slightly. His palm felt rough against her smooth skin. Maybe this really was a dream. Was he not actually awake? Because he felt like she should have put a stop to this by now…

His eyes never left her face and his onfidence grew, when he saw her mouth expel the tiniest of sighs, as his hand slowly, but steadily, started wandering up underneath her gown, leaving an obvious trail of goosebumps in its wake. This whole situation was quite fascinating and very surreal and neither were fully sure whether they were fully lucid.

He noticed her breathing getting heavier the further up his hand moved, but realized fast that the same was happening to him. When his hand reached the underside of her breast, he stopped dead in his tracks and just let that moment sink in, give her a second to decide, whether she was really ok with this or not. He felt her ribcage rise and fall underneath his hand, and right as his thumb started caressing the underside of her right boob, a barely audible sigh escaped her lips. He could see words forming in her brain, but he knew if either of them spoke now, it would be all over. The spell would be broken, there would be no more pretending this wasn't really happening… and he didn't want that! So, he locked his eyes with hers again and made sure he had her attention, and with the slightest of movements, he shook his head at her, pleading with her to not say anything; all the while increasing the radius of motion and pressure of his thumb.

At this point, the tension between them was palpable. She hadn't pulled away and she wasn't yelling at him. So, after a few more seconds his thumb brushed over her nipple. Her eyes closed and her mouth fell open, when his hand finally covered her breast and gave it careful squeeze. When she opened her eyes again, his eyes were there to meet hers again instantly.

The urge to kiss her had grown to unreasonable proportions, but he was afraid that if he kissed her now, he would lose all control and he needed to stay in control. He knew this would be his only chance to ever be physically close to her. This was it. Even though he could still not fully comprehend why this was happening. So, instead, he blew all caution out the window, gathered all the courage he could muster up and lifted her gown to expose her naked breasts. They were beautiful, supple white with a rosey tip and his large hand spanned them completely.

Before she could react, he dipped down and trailed feather-light, open-mouthed kissed around them. She sighed audibly this time and when her hands flew down to touch his hair, he had to smiles. That was his "ok" to continue. He propped up onto his elbow to get some more leverage, took her hands and lead them above her head, right before licking one of her nipples and blowing on it softly. He saw it grow hard as a pebble and finally took it into his mouth to massage it with is tongue. He paid the same attention to her other breast, while his hand started roaming up and down the side of her body. She shivered heavily. He was in absolute heaven and he had never been this aroused ever before in his life, as he went from sleep-dazed into seduction mode.

Anna's sighs had graduated to shy moans and, apart from also being more aroused than never before, she started feeling incredibly dizzy. She was clearly not in control of the situation and it was freaking her out, mostly because she was enjoying it inmmensly. She had never surrendered control like this before and Declan had managed to do so without a single word spoken. His hands and beard felt rough against her skin, it was nothing like the baby smooth skin of Jeremy's cardiologist hands and constantly clean-shaven face, and she had to admit to herself then and there that she never wanted to go back. The friction created by Declan's rough hands and scruffy face were more exciting than she could have ever imagined. She was letting him - basically a total stranger - do things to her, she wouldn't let any other guy do without prior detailed clarification, and she had little to no will power to stop him.

She suddenly felt his mouth leave her breasts and trail kisses down her stomach. She wanted to weave her fingers in his hair, but he was still holding her wrists above her head with one of his large hands. Only after he couldn't roam any further down, did he let go of her them. He shoved the sheets down and was suddenly faced with her creamy white thighs and a pair of simple, baby blue panties. He hadn't been sure where he was taking this after he left her breasts to work his way to her stomach, but the steady increase in noises she made, made it hard to ignore what he really wanted to do.

Again he stopped dead in his tracks to look up at her face and she gazed right back at him, mouth slightly open and eyes glazed over and dark, and before she could come to her senses, he let his hand roam up and down her thigh until his hand snagged under the waistband of her panties. He lifted her leg a bit so he could extend its path across her buttock. He still couldn't believe this was happening, that she would let him touch and worship her like this. After watching the darker skin of his hands wander over her white, glowing leg, he spread her thighs apart slightly so he could caress the inside of them. His head dipped back down to right above the rim of her panties.

Anna was about to go crazy. Everything was going so fast and this was all so wrong, but it felt so good and so right and she didn't want him to stop. She was craving his touch exactly where she knew he wanted to touch her, but knew he had been holding off. She felt his thumb painfully close to her center, but he was taking his time.

Declan knew he was being a big tease now. He could tell how aroused she was, he could feel the heat emanating off of her, and it was then that he knew that he could not live without knowing what she tasted and sounded like when she comes. His thumb finally traced the outside of her panties, while his other hand had dipped into the top of her panties give him access to parts un-kissed prior. She was so wet and he could smell her through the fabric. He was painfully aware of his now raging erection, but this was about her, not him. Her breathing had gone from heavy to labored and when he himself couldn't take it anymore, he spread her thighs further apart and hooked two fingers underneath the bottom of her panties to pull it aside.

When his tongue first made contact, she gasped loudly and she could not suppress an "ohmygod" to slip out as well. Her hands flew down to his head and she was grasping at his hair. His tongue was hot, strong and soft and she could not comprehend how he was able to make her feel the way he was right now with just his tongue. She was suddenly jealous. How many women must he have done this to to become this good? She hated all of them! An irrational fear suddenly overcame her that she would never be able to feel this way again and she didn't want him to ever do this to any other woman ever again. She was jealous as hell of any girl he would ever even look at again.

She tasted absolutely amazing. She tasted of strawberries and red wine, tangy and musky and something else he could not define. He moved up and down, lapping at her like a puppy, just to randomly pause at her clit to pay special attention to it. He could hear her moaning and he knew she was getting close, so he slowed his pace and lifted his head up just to blow on her tenderly. She was considerable confused and when she tried to nudge him back down, he took her hands and moved them back up above her head again, and in the process, his face came torturously close to hers. Her eyes caught his for second and he simply repeated to shake his head as to say "no, no control". Their faces were merely centimeters apart. Her mouth was slightly open and he could virtually hear her heart thumping away in her chest. They felt each others breath on their faces and for a moment he almost lost it, so he quickly moved back down and continued his ministrations until she was back at the point of becoming severely dizzy and lightheaded. He repeated his tantalizations a few more times, before he showed some mercy. This time, when he noticed her getting close, he didn't stop. He concentrated on her clit, playing with it with his tongue until he sounds she emitted had become a continuous stream of quiet moans and "ohmygods". He knew she was right at the edge and sucked her clit into his mouth and gave it a little tug. She could not restrain her hands any longer and right as she came, he felt her hands back in his hair and a heard her exhale a heavy sigh that had an unmistakable "Declan!" mixed in with it that must have escaped her involuntarily.

This was no ordinary orgasm, this was an tsunami-orgasm, and she was not sure how to handle it. Ever fiber in her body felt like it was electrified, her toes were curling and she felt as if the bed was about to be pulled out from underneath her. The waves just kept washing over her one after another and it didn't help matters (or actually it did) that Declan continued to ride out the waves with her, and even continued to soothe her with his tongue after she lay there spent and out of breath. After a few more moments, he stopped and placed a kiss above her panties as to signal that he was done. This was the moment she semi-snapped out of it and pulled him up to her face. He was shocked to see tears in her eyes and it took him a second to realize it was not about her being upset, but merely overwhelmed. Her eyes dotted all over his face trying to gauge his reaction, pleading with him to kiss her, and he could no longer deny her and himself this kiss. He gave in.

His lips touched hers and the kiss grew deeper by the second. They shared a couple languid, slow kisses until their breathing had returned to normal. He could feel her drifting back into sleep. He knew he had played a number on her, but he didn't think it had been that exhausting… obviously he was wrong. He trailed butterfly kisses over face and down her neck and by the time he moved back up, her eyes had fallen shut. In a way he was glad. He had gotten a taste of her and with some luck and a lot of denial, they would manage to pretend this never happened, even though he suddenly wasn't sure whether he still wanted that. He lay next to her watching her sleep until he also fell asleep with the taste of her still on his mouth.

Maybe it really was all a dream. It sure as hell felt way too good to be true and he couldn't believe the annoying American control freak would ever let her guard down like this. And when the cuckoo clock woke him up in the morning, his arm draped around her and he was really confused… He took the safe route and lifted his fingers one by one off of her warm skin and contemplated whether last night had actually happened or not. He had a raging hard-on, but then, it was morning... He got up to splash some water in his face and clear his head. Anna awoke right when he started removing his hand. Her body was still tingling and she felt incredibly satisfied and she also wondered…

Denial, complete and utter denial was the only way they would be able to deal with this. This never happened. And that is how they continued their journey, in denial. Even though the occasional snappy or teasing comment left little for interpretation…

… The End

PS: I might still write an alternate ending. I couldn't decide if I wanted it to end there or "continue further", if you catch my drift… Depending on the feedback I may receive, I may or may not continue. Thank you for reading.


End file.
